


Decorations - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Festive Ficlets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek gets woken up to a sight that never fails to make him happy on December 1st.





	Decorations - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, and this year I am aiming to take part in a prompt list challenge. The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. If I do miss any days, I will do my best to at least give one ficlet for the prompt.
> 
> I am hoping that they will mostly bee from Teen Wolf (TV), but there may be the occasional fave fandom of mine from forever ago as well.
> 
> The prompt list I am planning to use is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> Also, this work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own, and if you let me know about any super obvious spellings I will correct. TIA ;)

Derek loved and hated the 1st of December for so many reasons. The start of his birthday month - which usually meant too much hassle from his friends to have a party of some kind, the start of the Christmas season, which he couldn’t understand since one Christmas song literally talks about the twelve days of Christmas and not twenty-five… Those were things Derek longed to avoid. But he loved walking into the living room every year for the last three years and watching Stiles decorate the behemoth of a tree he insists they buy for the loft, and watching Stiles dance to Christmas songs that only he can hear.

‘Isn’t it too early for decorations, Stiles?’ he called, same as every year and watched Stiles elf hat whip around and almost smack him straight in the face.

‘If today was the thirtieth of November I would absolutely agree with you, Der, but this man believes the Christmas spirit should begin this early. Especially since you don’t always let me do a big birthday thing… this is my right as loving boyfriend!’ Stiles swept another piece of tinsel into his hands and wrapped around the tree. ‘Does it smell good? Fresh? I hope that lasts.’

Derek couldn’t help but notice the sweep of tongue over his bitten lips, and fought back all of the urges to simply sweep them both back to the bedroom with just one piece of tinsel… but that would probably traumatise someone later. He took a deep breath, and took a few steps forward, feeling like he was being transported to a magical land where they could live in the forest smell forever.

‘It smells perfect. You always pick the best trees.’ Derek swooped in behind Stiles and wrapped him in a hug and smelled behind his ears for a scent he wasn’t even sure existed. ‘You know you smell perfect too. Like this is absolutely your element. Like cookies and icing and love and, ugh everything. Like forever.’

Stiles stopped applying tinsel and turned in Derek’s arms. ‘Hmm, like forever, I smell like that? Since when did you get all vocally romantic? I thought that was my job…’

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’s and deepened the kiss slowly, feeling Stiles’ arms wrap around his shoulder and neck and draw him closer. Derek could feel a passion and happiness coiled in Stiles, and let him take what he wanted, which was nothing more than closeness and kisses of all varieties. When Derek pulled away, Stiles took a moment to take a breath and open his eyes.

‘I can do vocal romance, but after all this time, I like to keep you on your toes.’ Derek entwined his fingers with Stiles’s. ‘And yeah, forever… I can imagine you having the same scent in thirty years, humming the same songs, and me loving you even more than now, because of even more shared history.’

Stiles smiled up at Derek widely, one that shone through his eyes as he bounced on the balls of his feet. ‘Hmm… you sure you won’t tire of me in thirty years?’

‘Absolutely sure, you keep me on my toes, too.' Derek whispered, dipping in for another kiss and pulling the tinsel from Stiles's hand slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments or kudos you choose to leave.  
> **Happy Holidays**


End file.
